Desde siempre
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: Pequeños drabbles antes, durante y después de que ambos chicos ingresarán a la Clase 3-E. Yaoi. Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota del anime assassination classroom.


Capítulo 1

Tenía poco de haber comenzado a salir con aquel pelirrojo que reía cada vez que hacía molestar a su tutor de curso. No lo malentiendan, por salir se refería a 'salir como amigos' el porqué de la aclaración era simple pues las 3 veces que habían ido a pasar un rato en el parque cercano a la estación de trenes donde ambos tomaban su transporte varias personas incluyendo a: una ancianita, una niña de 3 años, la mamá de la niña, el señor del puesto de helados, el jardinero encargado de recoger las hojas de los árboles caídas y hasta un par de chicas de su edad de otro colegio habían confundido su convivencia con una cita... Si, una cita entre un chico y una chica, terminando por ser el peli celeste "la chica" de la supuesta relación.

– Uff...– resopló con desgano el pequeño sentándose en un columpio vacío.

– Jeje~ ¿Que sucede Shiota?... ¡Oh, perdón! Déjame corregir... ¿Qué sucede "mi linda novia"? jiji~... – con un divertido tono de voz cantarín el más alto dijo aquello llegando al puesto vacío al lado del nombrado.

– ¡Ca-cállate Akabane! ¡Estás tranquilo y riendo porque no fue a ti a quien le dijeron "linda novia"! – respondió tan colorado como una fresa apretando con fuerza las cadenas que mantenían colgado al juego infantil.

– ¡Oh! Pero si fue a mí a quien alagaron por tener a: " una preciosidad de chica" – agregó recordando uno de los comentarios de los tres sujetos (que por cierto golpeó) imitando su voz a la perfección para volver a reír.

– ¡N-n-no es di-di-divertido! – gritó apretujando con más fuerza sumamente avergonzado por aquellos comentarios.

– ¡Si lo es! Sobre todo, cuando ese chico tatuado intentó llevarte con él jaja~... ¿Imaginas su rostro al descubrir que eras un chico? – continuó su burla viendo como el chico hundía su ardiente rostro entre sus manos.

– ¡Ni me lo recuerdes por favor! ... ¡Te das cuenta que pudieron hacerme algo... malo! – está última palabra logró quebrar un poco la voz del pequeño pues era consciente de que aquellos tres sujetos fácilmente hubieran podido someterlo y hacer con él lo que quisieran.

– Si lo sé, es por eso que les dejé los rostros partidos, para que no volvieran siquiera a pensar en hacerle algo a "mi chica" – dijo con su tono regular de voz intentando calmar al nervioso Shiota, la paliza que recibieron esos tres a manos suyas había sido suficiente para que salieran gritando '¡Entendimos, no nos volveremos a acercar a tu chica!'.

– ¡Deja de bromear! –

– No lo hago–

–...–

– Bu-bueno, con lo de la paliza... N-no con lo de mi chica – aclaró al sentir los ojos curiosos del más bajo sobre él y dicho eso se paró en el asiento del juego para comenzar a mecerse tratando de ignorar el tartamudeo que tuvo.

– Está bien... Gracias – dijo sonriendo ya más tranquilo para comenzar el vaivén al compás de su amigo.

Para ambos estos momentos con el sonido del chirrido de las cadenas de aquel par de juegos era suficiente para crear un cómodo 'silencio' pues sus voces se habían callado. Con el pelirrojo de pie meciéndose y el azulino sentado haciendo la misma acción pasaron los minutos más largos y confortables hasta ahora en la vida de ambos. Le encantaba pasar tiempo fuera de casa y en compañía del chico de orbes cobre podía pasar horas sin percatarse de ellas; por el contrario, el travieso pre-adolescente de 13 años nunca tenía prisa por llegar a la casa vacía en donde vivía y el tener esos momentos a lado de alguien cuyas expresiones le hacían reír era mucho mejor que llegar y jugar sólo con su consola en espera de que sus padres llegarán o llamarán.

– ¿Akabane? –

– ¿Hum? –

– Soy un chico, no una chica –

– Lo sé, sólo un tonto no se daría cuenta de ello –

– ¿Tu... no pensaste que era una chica la primera vez me viste? –

– Nah, era obvio que eras un chico... Perdón, que ERES un chico –

Silencio de nuevo y una sonrisa por parte del más pequeño se plantaron entre ellos.

– ¡Oh! –

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¿Entonces eso significa que debí haberles corregido el "no nos volveremos a acercar a tu CHICA" y decirles que eres un chico? – preguntó con voz divertidamente dudosa.

– ¡A-akabane! – gritó con vergüenza y las mejillas pintadas acompañaron su acongojo.

– Está bien, está bien... No corregiré a nadie cuando te diga "mi chica" pero a cambio quiero que me llames Karma en lugar de Akabane – propuso viendo por el rabillo del ojo al chico.

– No, mejor corrígelos cuando me digan "tu chica" diles que soy tu amigo y que soy hombre –

– Ook~... –

– Y además... también quiero que me llames Nagisa –

Por... quien sabe cuántas veces en el día ambos sonrieron juntos, tenían poco de haber iniciado su amistad y había algo en el otro que simplemente los hacía sentir extremadamente cómodos, sin embargo, eso mismo les causaba un ligero nivel de temor.

– ¡Hecho, Nagisa-kun! – aceptó regalándole al mayor una amplia sonrisa tan sincera que logró sonrojar de un modo distinto al chico.

– ¡Bien, Karma-kun! – respondió cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo tímidamente aún abrumado por el zumbido de su corazón.

– Ahora... ¡Veamos quien llega más alto! – sentándose en el juego movió ambas cejas.

– ¡Te voy a ganar! – gritó aceptando el reto para comenzar a mover sus piernas tan fuertes como pudo y alcanzar la mayor altura.

Risas y comentarios sobre la altura en la que estaban, sin mencionar uno que otro chiste fuera del cuadro, llenaron el área de juegos que yacía un tanto vacía por la hora estando el cielo de un tono parecido al de los ojos del pelirrojo.

– ¡Te reto a saltar y ver quien llega más lejos! –

– ¡Acepto el reto y si gano tu invitarás el helado de mañana Nagisa-kun! –

– ¡Es un trato! ¡El que gane invita el helado mañana! –

– ¡A la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno! –

– ¡Dos! –

Y el tres resonó con ambas voces que se lanzaron para caer Shiota de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en la arena y Akabane tirado del costado izquierdo riendo por la forma en que cayó.

– ¡Gané! – gritó triunfante el pelirrojo.

– ¡No es justo! ¡Caímos a la misma altura, pero tú eres más alto! –

– Lo siento Nagisa-kun, mañana invitas tú ~... – canturreo sacando su lengua y extendiendo su mano hacia el otro aún tirados en la arena del parque.

– Está bien, soy un chico de palabra– respondió golpeando suavemente la palma del otro con la suya.

Sonrisas entre ambos, eso era lo que causaban estando en compañía.

– ¡Bien! Es hora de irnos antes de que empiece a oscurecer más te llevare a tu edificio, no queremos que otros idiotas como los de hace rato quieran secuestrar a "mi lindo chico" – bromeó poniéndose de pie.

– ¡Que soy un chico! ... Espera ¿Lo dijiste bien? –

– Jaja~ vámonos – extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantar y comenzar a caminar a lado del más pequeño hacia su vivienda.

No sabía por qué se sentía tan cómodo con la presencia del otro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que pasará lo que pasará ese chico burlón siempre lograría hacerlo avergonzarse y por ende reír siempre a su lado. Su amistad empezó simple con una película y con el tiempo ambos creyeron que esta sólo se afianzaría más y más.

Sonrió por última vez en el día hacia el chico al despedirse frente a su edificio, a petición suya fue dejado ahí y sin preguntar por qué Akabane obedeció más esto no significó que se fuera del lugar hasta que Shiota lo llamará a su móvil avisando que ya estaba dentro de su departamento, eso le agradaba del muchacho, que le diera su espacio era un gran alivio para él pues conocía como podía llegar a ser su madre.

Otro día, otra sonrisa. Les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos esa sensación no se las causaba nada más que la compañía del contrario, para ellos estaba bien después de todo eran amigos ¿No?

–Buenos días, Nagisa-kun–

–Buenos días, Karma-kun–

.  
.

* * *

Estos drabbles tendrán lugar antes, durante y después de la clase-E :3 yo en mi mente así es como eran estos dos en sus tiempos de primer año :'3 tan monos e inocentes con sus sentimientos! … jeje

Bueno los quiero ;3 y ya saben cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o reproche sobre cualquier cosa y el capítulo... Escribanlo! :D

Chao! ;3


End file.
